Rainy Day
by KatherineHunt17
Summary: Arthur telefona para você e além de convidá-la para o chá da tarde tem algo importante para dizer, você só não esperava ser atrapalhada pela chuva.  Inglaterra x Leitor


_Olá, pessoal! Essa é a primeira fic LeitorxPersonagem e é claro que tinha que ser feita com o meu amado Arthur, ele é tão cavalheiro e rabugento! Adoro isso nele._

_Bem, espero que gostem e postem Reviews! _

**Nome: **Rainy Day

**Rate: **T

**Pairing: **EnglandxReader (InglaterraxLeitor), ArthurxLeitor

**Sinopse: **Arthur telefona para você e além de convidá-la para o chá da tarde tem algo importante para dizer, você só não esperava ser atrapalhada pela chuva.

Revistas estavam espalhadas pelo chão do seu quarto enquanto roupas tomavam espaço em cima de sua cama. Desesperada você coçou a nuca. Sabia que faltava menos de meia hora para se encontrar com Arthur e não tinha escolhido uma roupa ainda.

Você tinha se apaixonado por ele desde a primeira vez que o viu, durante uma reunião mundial.

Se perguntassem a você sobre o que mais gostava no inglês, provavelmente não teria uma resposta certa. Talvez fosse aquele sotaque britânico que era hipnotizante, quem sabe aqueles olhos verde esmeralda que brilhavam misteriosamente como se fossem mágicos, o cabelo loiro bagunçado e até mesmo as sobrancelhas eram de certa forma adoráveis.

Olhando pela janela percebeu que fazia frio e estava nublado, a chance de chover durante a tarde era 100%. Aquela era a chance perfeita de usar o novo sobretudo preto que comprou em uma liquidação. Ele caia-lhe perfeitamente com o tecido de lã e botões dourados com brasões.

Dirigindo com presa você conseguiu chegar cinco minutos antes do que o combinado na frente da casa de Arthur. Quando estava desligando o carro um trovão rugiu anunciando chuva, e antes que você pudesse escapar ela começou. Litros de água jorravam do céu em fúria, calculando o percurso até a porta da frente você iria ficar encharcada.

Decidiu esperar dentro do carro até que a tempestade acalmasse, o que não ia acontecer tão cedo. Cinco minutos se passaram do horário combinado. Depois dez. Em agonia, porque sabia que o horário era uma coisa extremamente importante para os ingleses, pegou o celular para avisá-lo. Estava sem sinal.

Esperou mais dez minutos até ficar totalmente sem paciência. Nada iria fazer com que não se encontrasse com ele. Lembrando quando ele te ligou na manhã daquele dia, você suspirou.

- _**(Nome)**__, love. Será que você poderia vir aqui tomar um chá da tarde?_ –fez uma pausa limpando a garganta – _Tem uma coisa importante que eu preciso te dizer._

Aquela frase tinha te surpreendido, era extremante estranho ele dizer que tem assunto importante. Normalmente ele dava voltas, ficava tímido, e logo depois irritado porque você não conseguia seguir seu raciocínio.

Uma descarga de adrenalina tomou conta de seu corpo e saiu do carro correndo. Suas botas faziam bastante barulho quando acertava poças d'água. Sentia pingos grandes e gelados acertarem-na em todos os lugares, dando-lhe arrepios.

Com poucos segundos você conseguiu chegar até a porta da frente, porém totalmente encharcada. Parecia um pintinho molhado. O sobretudo pingava água e tinha ficado mais pesado, seus cabelos estavam colados em sua face, entrando em seu campo de visão.

Ao tocar a campainha foi prontamente recebida pelo inglês.

_Bloody Hell, __**(Nome)**__! Você está encharcada!_ – Entrando rapidamente e voltando com uma grande toalha nas mãos te convidou a entrar. – _Entre, rápido! Antes que pegue um resfriado!_

Usando a toalha para secar o rosto e o cabelo, entrou esperando não ensopar o chão da casa do Arthur.

_Vou pegar algumas roupas para você se trocar. Não adianta nada continuar com essas roupas molhadas._ – Te acompanhando até o banheiro ele te entregou uma muda de roupas secas e um cesto. – _Coloque suas roupas molhadas aqui, vou colocar na secadora._

Aceitando educadamente você retirou sua roupa molhada e colocou no cesto. Examinando as peças secas percebeu que ele tinha te emprestado uma cueca samba canção como roupa íntima.

Totalmente envergonhada você colocou a peça que caia-lhe mais como um shorts, a camiseta com estampa da bandeira do Reino Unido cobria grande parte da cueca. Somente a calça que ficou larga e não parava de cair, não pode ser usada.

Entregando o cesto para Arthur que parou o que estava fazendo para te olhar atentamente. Ao perceber o que tinha feito corou em um tom de vermelho profundo.

_Tem um cobertor no armário da sala. Pode esperar lá, vou te levar um chá quente._ – disse olhando para baixo.

- _Certo, vou te esperar lá então._ – Você sorriu tentando quebrar o gelo.

Assim que você virou de costas sentiu o olhar dele te seguindo.

Pegando o cobertor xadrez vermelho se enrolou nele e esperou sentada no sofá. Agitada olhou a roupa que estava vestindo e levou uma parte da camiseta ao nariz. Aquele era o cheiro do inglês, aquele perfume típico usado por ele. Você foi acalmando-se, se sentindo cada vez mais segura. Fechou os olhos e ficou pensando nele.

Não percebeu que Arthur estava bem na sua frente.

_**(Nome)**__? Você está bem?_ – Perguntou-lhe preocupado.

_Estou bem, Arthur. Só queria me desculpar por todo o trabalho que estou te dando._ – disse sem graça.

_Trabalho nenhum,love. Apenas beba o chá antes que esfrie._ – Ofereceu-lhe uma xícara.

Tomando um pequeno gole pode sentir o gosto de hortelã cuidadosamente adocicado com mel. Era doce e refrescante. A sensação foi espalhando-se por seu corpo aquecendo-o por dentro. O silêncio predominou até você terminar sua xícara e apoiá-la delicadamente na mesa de centro.

Olhando para Arthur que estava sentado ao seu lado você sentiu suas bochechas arderem, provavelmente já deviam estar vermelhas de vergonha. Suspirou.

_Então Arthur, o que você tinha para me dizer?_ – Perguntou sinceramente, fingindo despreocupação.

O inglês quase engasgou com o próprio chá depois que ouviu sua pergunta. Colocou a xícara perto da sua. Olhou uma vez para você, corando olhou para baixo. Suspirou.

_O q-que eu queria...queria d-dizer é q-que .. que e-eu... Bloody Hell! Me dê um minuto, está bem?_ – Arthur inteirinho estava tremendo do nervoso.

Antes que você pudesse controlar uma frase inteira e comprometedora saiu de sua boca.

_**EU GOSTO DE VOCÊ!**_

Quando você percebeu o que tinha acontecido, cobriu o rosto com o cobertor e ficou desejando poder sumir naquele momento.

_Eu também gosto de você._ – Ouviu Arthur dizer.

Sentiu as mãos dele puxarem o cobertor para longe de seu rosto. Uma das mãos apoiou em sua bochecha, roçou o dedão fazendo uma caricia delicada. Olhando dentro dos olhos dele percebeu o quanto era adorada. A mão em sua bochecha escorregou para o queixo, levando seu rosto para perto do dele.

Fechou os olhos e sentiu os lábios dele nos seus, o beijo começou tímido porém logo ficou cheio de paixão. Sentiu a língua dele roçar sensualmente sob seus lábios, pedindo para que abrisse a boca. Você consentiu o pedido e logo em seguida a língua dele estava provocando a sua.

Quando tiveram que separarem para respirar ouviu ele dizer:

_**Acho que deveria virar território inglês. A bandeira ficou perfeita em você.**_

_**Hetalia Axis Powers** e seus **personagens** pertence a **Hidekaz Himaruya.**_


End file.
